KissCam
by Nickynoo
Summary: OneShot. AH. The New York Yankees V The Seattle Mariners. For Bella, Alice and Rosalie and for Edward, Jasper and Emmett this baseball game is filled with much excitement. Excitement that doesn't come from the sport of baseball. Complete.


_**AN: The following story is based on real life events. Some things have been altered to fit the story line. Is it just me or did that sound like one of those stupid TV formal announcers? Oh well. Hope you like it. At the end of the story I'll tell you what REALLY happened on that day. Oh and wasn't baseball it was soccer! WOOHHH GO QLD ROAR! We beat you! Sorry, let's get to it!**_

_**Okay so this involves a bit of baseball, not much though. To inform you: Seattle Mariners: are from Seattle! New York Yankees: are from the Bronx in NY! I live in Australia so I don't know a lot about baseball. Where I come from I watch SOCCER or as I like to call it FOOTBALL anyway it is going to be weird writing go mariners considering in AUSSIE they are the team I don't go for! I go for ROAR. Just to let you know.**_

_**BELLA**_

"Whoop! Go Mariners!" I screamed. Rosalie and Alice both stared at me like I was crazy. I was decked out in the Seattle colours: navy blue, teal and metallic silver, there away uniform was mainly silver. Alice and Rosalie were going for the Yankees.

"What? You know I have to support my team loudly, considering it's not a home game for them." I stated. They just rolled their eyes. My friends were in the New York colours: navy blue and white. There home uniform was stripped.

We loved baseball and since a friend gave us three free tickets we were going. We found our seats, we were up high but it wasn't too high. I liked the seats we had. The game would start in around 30 minutes.

"Good, nobody is next to us!" Alice said. She liked her personal space. A lot.

"Ali, the game is still half an hour away!" Rose said.

"Why don't we swap? You can be in the middle Alice..." I said. She stood up quickly. I wanted to be close to the isle. I don't know why. There were still four seats left next to me. If nobody came, they were mine!

"I'm going to have no voice tomorrow," I stated to my two best friends.

"It's your own fault. You just _had _to cheer for the not home team, besides Seattle suck!"

"No, it's your fault for being Yankees supporters!" We were about to escalate into a full argument. I knew I wouldn't win, it was two against one, AND it was Rosalie and Alice. I shuddered at the thought.

"You are the only Seattle supporter here!" Rose said. I looked around.

"NO! Look over there! That guy is in a Mariners shirt!" I practically screamed. "GO SEATTLE!" I screamed again.

The guy with the Mariners shirt on turned around to look at who had screamed. OH MY GOD! He is HOT! Thank god I am wearing face paint, nobody can see my blush.

"See guys! I'm not the only one!" He yelled to his friends. He turned back towards them but I was still staring at him. Then I fell. _How the heck did that happen? _

"Oh Bells are you okay?" Alice asked me. I nodded and stood up.

"How'd you fall?" Rosalie asked.

"I think I forgot to breath!" I gasped. They looked at me sceptically, probably thinking I really had lost my mind.

"Right..." They said together.

"Ohh...hotties right over there!" Rose whispered quickly. They were both facing the right way to see the so called 'hotties', me, I wasn't. So I turned quickly to look, and being the klutz I am, I fell right on top of one of said hotties.

"Oopsy daisy!" I said. _Why did I say THAT?!_

"That's okay." He replied to me. Rose and Alice pulled me up off the huge guy with brown hair. He had a big friendly smile. I was blushed further now, still slightly blushed from the M's fan incident/encounter.

"Are you alright Bella?" My friends asked for the second time today. I nodded.

"Sorry!" I apologized to the big guy. He was a Yankees fan, and liked cars, he had a shirt. He was Rosalie's perfect type. He was the hottie SHE was talking about. He smiled at me, but his attention was on Rose. She as smiling right on back.

I sat back down. "EMMETT! Come back down to earth!" Somebody else yelled. I laughed. Emmett was the big guy. He turned to his friends and I watched as the players on the field warmed up.

I could see Rose and Alice talking animatedly to each other. I heard the words 'subject' and 'tomato'. They were talking about men. Probably the 'hot' men. I felt somebody sit down next to me but I was too focused on the players to notice who it was.

"Ahhh!" Alice screamed, it was a happy scream so I payed it no attention. "Bella!" She said in her happy/excited voice. I sighed and turned. That voice was never a good sign. Yup, there was the eye sparkle to match.

"Yes Alice?" I asked.

"For work, the 'subject' has been making the affirmative amount of 'Kit-Kat' to be a perfect 'tomato'!" she squealed. She needed to think that through, because to the outside world it wouldn't make sense. The actual sentence was: For work the 'hottie' has been making the affirmative amount of 'checking-you-out' to be a perfect 'date'.

Us and our code words. Who was she talking about? "Neighbour!" She said. Ohh! Who was sitting next to me.

"Right Alice..." I replied. I waited for about a minute to turn and look. It was the hot M's fan. _**(AN: 'the M's' is a nickname for the mariners.) **_He sensed eyes on him and turned to me. I smiled. He was really good looking and had great green eyes.

"Well at least I'm not the only Seattle fan!" I said. It was the only thing that would come out.

"Yeah. I mean NY really isn't that good. Besides the west coast is so much better than the east!" He said. I laughed.

His voice was awesome too. _Don't screw this up Bella. _

"So why do you support Seattle?" I asked.

"That's where I grew up. You know, a guys gotta support his home team." He smiled, thank goodness I was sitting. I smiled back enthusiastically.

"I know what you mean. I go for Seattle because it was the closest team to me; I lived in Forks with my dad. I also support Phoenix because that's where I lived with my mum." I said. He nodded.

"I know Forks. My dad worked there for a bit."

"Oh, really? What was his job?"

"He's a doctor."

I smiled, "Then he probably knows me. All of the staff at Forks hospital knows me by my first name; I was in there a lot." He chuckled.

"That's not very healthy is it?" He asked rhetorically, "My dad's Dr. Cullen."

"OH! Your Carlisle's son? God he was always rambling on about his son Edward. Yeah he fixed me up plenty of times." I giggled.

"Are you _'that Swan girl' _also known as Bella?" He asked me. I nodded.

"Must be me."

"He was always saying that it made his day when you came in. Although he knew you were lying about how you got most of your injuries."

"Well that's nice to know. Tell him I said 'hi'. Oh and you can blame my friend Jacob for me having to lie. My dad would kill me if he found out what really caused those injuries..." I trailed off. Edward chuckled.

"AND NOW, LET'S CHEER ON OUR VERY OWN NEW YORK YANKEES!" The announcer yelled. A roar went up in the stadium as the NY players emerged.

"You might want to block you ears. I'm really loud..." I said. All the NY players were announced.

"AND ALL YOU SEATTLE MARINERS FANS CHEER ON YOUR TEAM!" The announcer yelled again. As they came out Edward and I stood up and started cheering them on. There were a few others but not many.

We sat back down, looked at each other, and then burst out laughing. The M's were fielding first. Good. When the Yankees score- which wasn't often- we would both place our heads in our hands. Seattle got a lot of NY players out and we cheered like crazy.

Our friends looked embarrassed for us or by us I don't know. We chatted a little and I found out his friends were Emmett and Jasper and that he was a sports injury physician. He found out that I worked in a cake bakery with Alice and Rosalie.

We owned it. Alice would come up with the designs, Rosalie with the colours and cake types and I did the orders and baking.

Soon enough the Yankees were on six and had three out. They were taking a break and then Seattle would be batting. "Bella you want anything?" Alice asked me. I shook my head.

"You know I come prepared." I stated and they rolled their eyes at me again. As they passed us Rosalie 'accidentally' hooked her foot on Jasper's leg and fell on top of Emmett, which caused Alice to bump into her and land on Jasper.

"Oh Jeez sorry!" Rose said to Emmett. Alice and Jasper were just staring at each other. That is so cute!

"Wow guys, my clumsiness must be rubbing off on you!" I said while laughing. They all stood up.

"No I don't want anything Emmett!" Edward said.

"You know me well Eddie." Emmett replied, Edward giving him a killer glare. Once they walked away I asked,

"Eddie?"

"I hate it; they do it to annoy me." He said.

"Right...if it makes you feel better, Rosalie and Alice call me either smelly belly or CK!" I said. he smiled.

"Why do you smell bad or something?" He chuckled.

"No, it just rhymed so they used it." I said.

"CK?" I giggled.

"Or CQ but it's usually CK. Clumsy Klutz." I said. "I have a tendency to fall flat on my face and trip over thin air. As you know from what your dad told you, plus I'm a danger magnet." He laughed and I laughed with him.

"It's not _that _bad. Sometimes they call me: Prudy McEddington. It's crap."

"I get that too, well not the Edward part but the prude part..." I trailed off again. Why did I say that? Great.... there was an awkward silence. Then the break patrol started talking.

"NOW FOR MY FAVOURITE PART OF THE GAME! KISS CAM! LET'S GO!" He yelled. I laughed.

"Ha, Emmett loves this, he'll be pissed he missed it." Edward said, I smiled.

The first few people kissed lightly, "WAS THAT TWO GIRLS! AWESOME! OKAY NOW, LAST ONE!" He yelled. The camera focused on two Seattle fans looked at the screen. My face went to shocked in under a second.

That's Edward and I.

I looked at him, he realised at the same time as me. JUST DO IT BELLA! My mind screamed at me. I grabbed his face and pulled it to mine. I ignored the electric shock that passed through me and I ignored the screaming fans

I cannot believe I am about to kiss him! It was like fire. WOW.

He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer. I temporarily forgot the 24000 people in the stadium watching this, plus the people at home. We escalated into a full on pash.

"OKAY GUYS BREAK IT UP! THIS IS A G RATED GAME!" The announcer yelled. We broke apart. My cheeks would be permanently stained pink. I watched the screen. "WOW! NICE GUYS!" He yelled.

"Sorry!" I said to Edward once the camera left us. Although I defiantly wasn't sorry.

"I'm not..." He replied.

"Good because I don't like lying." I giggled. The announcer was rambling on about something when our friends came back. I was still really lightheaded. Edward and I were quiet and not looked at each other.

All our friends raised their eyebrows. They didn't see it. Somebody walked in front of us and wolf whistled. "I forgot about the other people!" I said.

"Me too!" I started to laugh and so did Edward. I was leaning against him to hold myself up.

"AND NOW! TIME TO VOTE GUYS! I WANT YOU TO CHEER AS LOUD AS YOU CAN FOR THE BEST KISS!" The announcer yelled. He must have a really sore throat after work.

Edward and I shut up straight away. "Damn!" He said.

"Ohh I missed it! Bummer!" Emmett said. The first three kissed didn't get many cheers.

"These people don't know how to kiss, just like old Prudy McEddington over here."

"Yeah..." I giggled. The two girls got plenty of cheers.

"LAST BUT DEFINATLY NOT THE LEAST!"

It showed our kiss. It was really full on. Way more cheers than the others. Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice had their mouths open. "You two lovebirds win!" The announcer told us to go to the main desk to collect our prize.

"OH MY GOD!" Alice and Rosalie said at the same time. I smiled.

"What?" I said innocently. They got the mischievous look on their faces. The game started up again and I used the distraction.

"You do know that Charlie and Phil both watch the games..." Alice said.

"Yeah...oh...OH! I think Charlie will be okay, he knows I'm a big girl. Phil on the other hand will tell-" just then my phone went off.

'Dun-na-nahh, dun-na-nahh, dun-dun-dun-dun-dun, dun-dun-dun-dun-dun' my phone sung. Mission impossible, it was mum.

"Heeeyyy mum..." I said slowly.

"Ooh Bella Spill!" She said excitedly. She almost sounded like Alice.

"Chicken with lemon. And chocolate, lots and lots of chocolate." I told Renee.

"Ooh Bella! I-"

"I'll see you tomorrow night mum. Bye!" I hung up and Alice and Rosalie knew what I said. We needed to stop using code words, well they were handy.

Chicken: Amazing. Lemon: Sweet. Chocolate: Sexy!

"She asked about what I wanted when I came over to visit..." I said. My friends just smiled.

When the game finished I could barley talk. Seattle won 16-8. It was a fantastic game. "Can I call you?" Edward asked me. I nodded with a stupid grin in place. He handed me his phone and I handed over mine.

His screen was a picture of a black baby grand piano. I added my number in. "Nice piano." I said.

"Nice pose." I giggled. My screen picture was of Alice, Rosalie and I covered in flour and pulling faces.

"Thanks." We said at the same time.

"Do you play?" I asked him.

"Yeah..."He sounded embarrassed.

"That's so cool! I wish I could play" I said. He smiled.

We all made our way down to the main desk. Edward could have the prize if he wanted it. "There you go! It's a dinner for two at Purple Rock." The lady said.

Wow, Purple Rock. It was a really expensive, fancy, nice restaurant. "How about I call you. We can go sometime. Soon, really soon." Edward said to me.

"Okay. That sounds...great!" I smiled to match his,

"Yeah...it does."

_**EPILOUGE**_

_Edward and I did go out on our date to Purple Rock. He asked me if I wanted to be his girlfriend. Only and idiot would say no, lucky I'm not an idiot. We've been together now for about a year. I love him and he loves me. _

_His parents are fantastic, I mean, I had already met Carlisle before, but not as Edward's girlfriend. Esme his mum is so lovely. _

_My parents love Edward too so I'm in the clear with him. Charlie saw our famous baseball kiss and said he knew that Edward was perfect for me because I wouldn't do that with anybody! _

_We are moving in with each other in a week and I can't wait. I really want to live with him. _

_In the intimacy of our relationship we haven't been intimate yet, maybe it will happen when we move in together, maybe not. I hope it does. Sometimes our sexual tension gets to be too much. All our friends see it. _

_Speaking of our friends. Rosalie and Emmett got together too, the same goes for Alice and Jasper. They are both really great couples. _

_We never miss a Seattle game that's in town. Although every time we go the Kiss Cam crew recognise us and make us do our famous baseball make-out session. _

_That first game where we met, we defiantly won more than just the game._

_**AN: That was just my random one-shot. I have a lot of them lately....Anyway. Please review I would appreciate it. Oh and I said I'd tell you what really happened on that day.**_

_**OKAY, so I and my family were going to a QLD Roar V CC Mariners soccer game. (My little 3 year old niece looked so cute in her jersey!) It was either half time or before the game and they decided to do a kiss cam thing. **_

_**We were all thinking WOW how American is that? How baseball! (LOL me and my brother were full on orange (that's the ROAR colour) It looked like I had a fake tan gone wrong on my face. Very orange let me tell you) **_

_**So it was going around the thing, there were two girls who kissed and the announcer guy was like "OH MY GOD THAT JUST MADE MY DAY!" It was full on funny. So the camera faces in our direction and me and my family get up and start screaming at my sister and brother-in-law.**_

"_**KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS! YOU'RE ON THE BIG SCREAN!" We were yelling. So they finally kissed. And everyone around us was like YAYAYAYAYAA! It was funny.**_

_**The announcer starts going, "Do you two even know each other? I don't think so! Give us another one!" **_

_**And were all sitting there going "Uhhh of course they know each other, they've been married for ten years (almost 11) and they have a three year old cute as baby girl sitting on their lap! HELLO?!" Yeah it was a fun game.**_

_**Well mainly because ROAR one 4-3 and beat the MARINERS. It was awesome. Although let me tell you, once your team wins and its not a home game, do not and I repeat DO NOT GET IN AN ELEVATOR WITH CENTRAL COAST SUPPORTERS!**_

_**I swear they almost like gang attacked me! It was scary. LOL. Yes so that's my life story! He-he. **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! Nickynoo.**_

_**P.S. ALSO, DON'T WALK THROUGH A PUB FULL OF THE OTHER TEAMS SUPPORTERS! ESPECIALLY WHEN THE OTHER TEAM SUPPORTERS ARE DRUNK!**_

_**Thankyou and Goodnight!**_

**_P.P.S I may do an Edward's POV of this story if you want it. _**


End file.
